Lovely wishes
by Druggeduponglee
Summary: Lovely wishes is about Santana thinking back to when she was in high school and got pregnant with her first baby. When she moved to New York with her 2nd baby. And when she had twins. Between juggling 5 kids and her record contact it's hard. A Brittana love story


(Chapter 1, Part 1) {"Santana's POV"} Me and Brittany had just come home from a long school day at McKinley, Britt noticing me looking worried and that I've been kinda run down all day. "Something wrong?" She sweetly asked me, "N-no I'm fine" I plopped on to the couch and groaned. "You haven't been acting like your self today..." I know something's wrong with me I just can't figure out what "Britt I'm fine really I just...didn't get enough sleep" I mean it's okay to lie when you have to...right...? "I gotta go..." She gently kissed me and ran off. She hasn't been around as much as she used to be. Something strange has been going on between her and her parents, I know it...she never acts like this. When her parents call she jumps, when I even mention her parents she gets scared...I'm worried 7:50am at school The next day she showed up to school shaking with bags under her eyes, she looked scared. I slowly walked up to her "A-are you okay...?" She nodded...I knew she was lying. She was wearing long selves and very dark clothes...it wasn't like Brittany to wear dark clothing, she's more of a pink unicorns kinda girl. Brittany's had her moments of weirdness but never this weird. I gently kissed her "I missed you...it feels like forever" she groaned in pain when I touched her back to hug her. She was acting really weird, I didn't know what to do. (Chapter 1, Part 2) {Santana's POV} After school I remember that day when me and Brittany first met. We were in the locker room and she told me that I have nice boobs. I didn't know what to think about that but by the end of the day we were making out. I guess I just knew that she was the one for me, even to this day I still treat her with the exact same compassion and kindness I did when I met her. She's always been the apple in my eyes. I remember seeing her one time in the park as a kid...we played hide and seek. We were really good friends, we would meet in the park outside of my house and play for hours. I miss those days... We were really close for a while...then she moved. That was my first ever broken heart. The day my best friend in the whole world moved away. I didn't get over that until I was at least 10...by the time I was 12 I had forgotten all about it...I didn't think I would ever see her again but here we are. She was shaking so painfully and looked like she was about to cry "...Britt please tell me what's wrong..." She just wouldn't... 11:45 Gym class Everyday for gym Britt and I meet up in the same place at the same time for gym class. She wasn't there...I called her at least 20 times, she didn't pick up. I texted her, finally got an answer {San: Britt please answer me why aren't you here. | Britt: Because...I can't be...} sometimes Brittany scares me. I hope she's okay... (Chapter 1, part 3) {Santana's POV} After school Britt wasn't at school the rest of the day...I figured she had just gone home. She told me never to visit her house after the last time I just showed up. Her parents were doing it on the couch, Worst scene ever. I get chills just thinking about it, so there for I just went back home. As usual right when I got home my mom started yelling at me "SANTANA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. I TOLD YOU TO COME STRAIGHT HOME AFTER SCHOOL" she always overreacts to stupid stuff "I told you I went to the doctor to get my...my um knee checked out" nothing was wrong with my knee, I just needed a quick lie. She just sighed and went back upstairs. I ran to my room and spread out the pictures the doctor had given me. I had no idea what I was looking at but whatever it was didn't look good...I needed to tell Britt...at Brittany's door 5:30pm as soon as Brittany's mom opened the door all I saw was boxes...upon boxes..upon boxes..."W-what's going on? W-where are you going" I know she could see the scared confusion in my eyes. "Britt never told you? Were moving because were having a baby!" She said with a sweet high pitched squeaky voice. "I-I...y-you...w-what?!" WHY DIDNT SHE TELL ME NEVER HAVE I EVER...kept a secret that big from her... (Chapter 1, part 4) {Santana's POV} 6:30pm I said my goodbyes as they closed up the truck. "I'll never forget you Brittany S Pierce. Never in a million years" she smiled wide. It still didn't make sense why she was wearing those dark dark clothes...just as her parents were getting in to the car she pulled me aside and said "My parents don't want me to be a lesbian...they think it's wrong" I couldn't believe her parents were that selfish. "What?! That's you're decision to make not theirs" I stammered one too many times, she kissed me and said goodbye...that was what I thought was the last time I would ever see my Brittany S Pierce. The one and only Brittany S Pierce. 3 months later I was in school moping around about Brittany, walking through the halls looking like I've been crying for the last 6 years...then I saw her. The Brittany S Pierce...she looked different...maybe older? More mature? Idk but it was something. Soon after I saw her, her mom was following behind her. "h-hi! Brittany! It's me Santana!" I ran up to her and she started at me In Confusion "Um...hi? I don't know you and your kinda close to me so can you like back up? Thanks" who the fuck was this girl...not the Brittany I know... (Chapter 1, part 5) {Santana's POV} 12:30 lunch I went up to Brittany this at lunch and sat next to her "So..are you new here?" I was just investigating. "Um...n-SANTANA!" She kissed me longest I've ever had her kiss me. "I thought you didn't remember me" with that dead confused look in my eyes. "My mom made us move to Tennessee and she had the baby but she lost it...I hung out with the popular kids and got bitchy. That one word you just said to me changed me back" I was stunned "I love you" I kissed her so long my lips started to get numb. My beautiful Brittany S Pierce was back. Back for good. 1:30 in the girls bathroom I could feel my stomach turn as Britt was rubbing her hand gently up my shirt, while violently kissing my neck. I didn't know what to do. I pushed her away and threw up all over the floor "EWWWW" she screamed out. I started crying. I didn't want her to find out. I didn't want anyone to find out. Quinn had already gotten it out of me. I fell to the floor bawling my eyes out. "W-what's wrong...?" She stammered "Are you sick...?" She truly seemed concerned. "I...I can't tell you...it's a secret only me and beau can know" beau was my teddy bear...I know it's dorky but I love him...I remember getting him on my 1st birthday...ahh those days were good...the days before my dad abused me. Ugh I hate him...I can't talk about that...not now not ever... (Chapter 1, part 6) {Santana's POV} After school "Wait up!" She yelled at me...I was trying to avoid her all day but she found me "What babe?" I realllyyyy wanted her to go away. "What was that all about...all the weird looking throw up...are you okay...?" Of course I wasn't okay I just threw up my insides "Yeah I'm Fine it was probably just the cafeteria food" I packed my own lunch, The lies are building up by the minute. I really hate how I have to be like this...I should tell her but I can't... "I've been gone for 3 months and you won't tell me why your strangely throwing up?!" Um duh, "I don't know..." Of course I know but I'm not gonna tell her this is killing me. As usual she ran kissed me and ran off. I don't know what to tell her...still...she's gonna notice eventually 3 months later, Saturday morning at home alone, 5:30am It's noticeable...I told my parents yesterday...they didn't care...this is getting harder and harder...I'm just Gonna tell her... 12:30am I was sweating..."Britt...this is important...it's gonna change our lives..." She nodded "...I'm...I'm...it's...I'm pregnant..." (Chapter 1, part 7) {Santana's POV} "WHAT?!" She screamed so loud the whole neighborhood could hear "YOU SAID YOU NEVER CHEATED" I never did...still confused on how that happened. "I didn't..." Then how did it happen? I don't know that's what I've been asking my doctor "then how did it happen...?" Of course she was gonna ask that "I-I honestly don't know..." I really don't "Santana don't lie to me" wow she knows me really well..."I'm not..." I said it to shaky...she sat down on her bed and sighed. "Yay?!" I smiled...she accepted it :) 3:15pm She asked to see the ultrasounds..."Its so beautiful..." She meant the baby...I wanted a surprise, even though I want a girl. They're so fun to dress up and stuff..."Since were graduating really soon...and I know that the dance business is big in New York...do you wanna move to New York?" She squealed...I took that as a yes. New York...finally...ive never really wanted to go to New York but it seems fun. You never know what we could do there...maybe we'll live with Berry for a few years...she hated me but whatever. 5 Days before graduation, Sunday 11:30am I was just in the kitchen eating a poptart and my water broke..."MOM!" It hurt so bad. She drove me to the emergency room. 3 minutes later I see Britt running in "ITS HAPPENING?!" She got so excited, I nodded. 3:30pm "It's a girl" those three words the doctor said brought tears to my eyes, she was beautiful. 2 Days later Im in school...nursing my baby...I'm a horrible parent...I ant wait for graduation. Getting out of this hell hole. Running free. 


End file.
